1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a product and a method for its production, wherein the product is adapted to be stuck hot and by pressure to flat fitted articles, for example, on textiles, such articles being operative as linings or stiffenings for garments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Composite products are already known which comprise a flat flexible support, such as a woven or knitted or non-woven fabric, covered by a layer (which may or may not be continuous) of a heat-fusible product which at ambient temperature is solid and non-stick but which at high temperatures is plastic, partly pasty and partly flowing, but nevertheless adhesive.
The composite element is then welded to the garment by the use of heat and pressure. However, the heat-fusible layer required to stick the composite element to the flat article (for example, curtains) melts and penetrates both the support and the flat article. Penetration by the heat-fusible substance into the support is called "crossing" and penetration into the fitted element is called "return". Consequently, because of return and/or crossing the heat-fusible substance may soil the surface of the tool heating and applying pressure to the composite element and the flat article.
The known and normally used composite elements come in different thicknesses and kinds of fiber and in different weave densities and in different nappings. Consequently, diffusion of the heat-fusible product through the support varies in extent in accordance with the nature of the support.
Endeavors have therefore been made to develop composite products adapted to be stuck hot and by pressure and embodied by a flat support covered by a reticular coating of adhesive consisting of at least two reticular layers disposed one above another, the top layer being disposed directly on the bottom layer, the bottom layer having less thermo-plastic creep than the top layer immediately above it.
To produce a product of this kind a network of heat-fusible glue is applied to the support element by means of an engraving member whose surface is formed with cavities arranged as a network corresponding to the network of adhesive, the cavities being such that the adhesive is introduced into them by scraping, the support element being placed on the surface of the engraving cylinder, possibly with heating. The process resides in placing first a first adhesive in powder form in the cavities of the engraving member, and immediately afterwards another adhesive in powder form having properties which may or may not be identical to the first adhesive in powder form is placed thereabove on the cavities, whereafter the two powder layers disposed one above another are transferred to the support element on the engraving member.
In this process, therefore, an engraving member is used which is actually a cylinder like those used in process engraving. The cavities of the cylinder are filled with a first adhesive in powder form and immediately above a second adhesive in powder form, the two adhesives then being transferred to the support element. The powder-form adhesives have a different melting point or a different thermoplastic creep from one another.
Unfortunately, this process has a number of disadvantages. The quantities of powder placed in the cylinder cavities are inaccurate and so the resulting layers are not uniform.
The top layer of adhesive must stick to the bottom layer, and so the usual course in this process is to give a high-temperature treatment to make the top layer stick to the bottom layer.
Also, a process of this kind cannot be used to deposit a non-stick bottom layer and the chemical and/or physical properties of the bottom and top layers must be compatible with one another.